creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The timeline of the history of the galaxy spans many billions of years, only a small percentage is relevant to The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. All dates are given in terms of the Xaronese calendar (PXE, XE, 389-day years, etc.) Pre-Xaronese Era c.300,000 PXE *Humans and other lifeforms are transported to a multitude of planets in the Teggedon Spiral by the Elder Race. c.750 PXE *The Rhutanian Empire founded c.600 PXE *The Tsun-Cad Empire founded *The Zollanji Khanate founded 122 PXE *The Prantillomite Commonwealth founded 1st century 00.108 XE *'Straxus the Terrible born:' Straxus the Terrible is born in the Royal Palace of Khet'Udrek. 33-47 XE *'The Xaronese Unification Crusades:' Straxus the Terrible uses his psionic powers and vast military machine to conquer the planet. Nation after nation falls to Straxus and their rulers are either psionically converted or killed. 39 XE *Straxus the Terrible founds the city of Khet'Xaron. 47.00 XE *'The Xaronese Empire founded:' Straxus the Terrible crowns himself Emperor of Xaron in the Temple of Divine Truth. The regional warlords and their families are made nobility by the new emperor. 82 XE *The Great Library of Khet'Xaron is completed. *'Straxus the Terrible dies:' The first emperor of Xaron passes away in his sleep after predicting his death the previous night. Straxus's ashes are placed inside the Ark of Xaron in the Temple of Divine Truth. 2nd century 117 XE *'Prantillomites make First Contact with Xaronese:' Ships from the Prantillomite Commonwealth discover Xaron. The Prantillomites agree to share their technology with the Xaronese in exchange for exclusive mining rights to Xaron's rich orichalcum deposits. *'Khet'Xaron's Xeno District founded:' Emperor Rexus I sets aside a section of Xaron's capital city for his Prantillomite advisors to reside with their famillies free from local prejudice. Ironically, the Xeno District would become a tool of segregation over the centuries. 132 XE *'The Four Clans Rebellion:' The chieftains of the Gana, Havrel, Aura, and Seteq clans rebel against Emperor Rexus II claiming he is a pawn of the Prantillomites. With his new, Prantillomite trained military, Rexus II makes short work of the rebellion in the Battle of Hassik. The rebel chieftains that survive the battle are put to death along with their entire families. 3rd century 4th century 5th century 6th century 7th century 8th century c.700 XE *The Khorellian Empire founded. 9th century 10th century 11th century 12th century 13th century 14th century c.1314-1445 XE *'The Xaronese Crusades:' The Xaronese launch a full-scale invasion of the Alpha Sextant. 1392 XE *'Khorellia falls to the Xaronese:' For the first time in its history, Khorellia is sacked by foreign invaders when Admiral Count Tygraxis Vossik successfully conquers the planet. Vossik is made Duke of Khorellia for his actions. 15th century 1415 XE *'The Battle of Taris:' The Xaronese suffer their worse defeat of the war when a Xaronese fleet is annihilated at Taris IX, including the Emperor's personal flagship. After Taris, Prince Hypaxes is crowned Emperor Kaijixus IV in honor of his slain father. The Xaronese make no further incursions into the Alpha Sextant. 1418 XE *'The Treaty of Khorellia signed:' After three years of armistice, the Xaronese agree to take part in a peace conference. The resulting peace treaty returns Khorellia to the Khorellians but permits the Xaronese to retain most of what they have conquered. 16th century 17th century 18th century 19th century 20th century 21st century 22nd century 23rd century 24th century 2399 XE *Stalixus e Ganjiaxes Tal'Udrek born *Thraxus e Ganjiaxes Tal'Udrek born 25th century 2405 XE *Draxara e Solixus Tal'Shiar born 2422-2435 XE *'The Tycaran Unification War:' The Eastern Coalition and the Western Alliance on Tycara battle for dominance over the entire planet. The Eastern Coalition, backed by the Xaronese Empire, triumphs over the Khorellian-backed Western Alliance and becomes the nucleus of the United Tycaran Kingdom. 2432.108 XE *Rojixus e Thraxus Tal'Udrek born 2432.366 XE *Stalixus e Stalixus Tal'Udrek born 2434 XE *Socraxa e Stalixus Tal'Udrek born 2435 XE *Monaxus e Britaxis Daxur born *'The United Tycaran Kingdom founded:' The Western Alliance government surrenders to the Eastern Coalition after the fall of the Alliance capital of Jaigon. Herod Sadow is named King of the Tycarans by the Xaronese. 2450-2454 XE *'The Tycaran Rebellion:' Anti-Xaronese rebels attempt to free Tycara from Xaronese control. The rebels overthrow King Herod who escapes to Xaron to beg the Warmaster to send reinforcements to regain his lost throne. The Xaronese put down the rebellion but install a Xaronese governor, forcing King Herod to abdicate. Herod is exiled to Xaron where he dies a broken man two years later. 2483-2490 XE *'The Galactic War:' The galaxy is embroiled in conflict as the Axis Pact and GATO struggle for dominance of the Teggedon Spiral. 2489 XE *Vraxus e Solixus Tal'Udrek born 2490 XE *'The Teggedon Spiral Federation founded:' The victorious Axis Pact nations form a more permanent alliance to prevent future galactic wars. *'The United Tycaran Kingdom reestablished:' The Xaronese grant the Tycarans the same autonomy they had before the Tycaran Rebellion. Monaxus Daxur is named King of the Tycarans. 26th Century 2501 XE *'The Gollana Major Incident:' Remnants of GATO hijack a mining asteroid and send it crashing onto the surface of Gollana Major. *'FASCES formed:' The Federation Anti-terror Security and Control Emergency Service is formed to combat GATO Remnant forces. Rojixus Tal'Udrek is brought out of retirement to become FASCES's Chief Director. Category:Historical Events of the Teggedon Spiral